Everything We Need, Right Here
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: "We're like a family!" "We snog each other way more than any family I've ever seen Prongs." "You've obviously never met the Blacks." There was 8 Marauders, from the very beginning. And Hogwarts had never seen a friendship like it. T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The morning was bittersweet for the eight fifth years lounging under the shade of a tree on the shores of the lake. These eight were commonly known as 'marauders' although the four girls didn't consider themselves to be part of the legendary group, most of the school knew exactly how much input they gave to the infamous pranks they were famed for. It was a lot.

It was the last day of the summer term, they were all capturing the last rays of Hogwarts sun and moments of each other's company before they embarked off on the train at midday, back to their families for six long weeks until they got to see one another once more.

The first of the notorious gang was James Potter, the bespectacled boy was effortlessly handsome and had a windswept look about him, achieved by almost constant ruffling of his black hair. He was sat with his arm around Lily Evans, dressed in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, usually Lily did not indulge him the pleasure of sitting next to her, but she had given in, finally realizing that actually, she was going to miss him when he was gone, they were friends after all and she was quite fond of him, whether or not she wanted to admit it. Which she definitely did not. James was going to home to his elderly pureblood parents for a summer of touring Europe's greatest landmarks and increasing his so far unrequited love for the redhead beside him. Lily was beautiful, no question with fiery red hair, porcelain skin and sparking green eyes she had captured James' interest from the moment he met her. Her and Remus, another of the group were Gryffindor prefects being the most responsible of the year they had been given the badges in the hope they would calm everyone else down a bit. Unfortunately the opposite happened; the group now had more power than ever, and with two prefects in the fold, there was no stopping their devilish practical jokes. Remus was tall with blonde hair and faint scars littering his handsome face, he looked older than the other boys; there was something in his eyes, a hint of maturity and understanding no one else so young possessed. Sirius was handsomest of them mind you, with stormy grey eyes and thick, dark hair he was known as player for his previous conquests. Although for some reason this only increased the attention given to him by the female population of Hogwarts, every girl wanted to be 'the one to tame the untameable, Sirius Black' of course none of them had managed and had each had their hearts broken in the same way as the one before. Not that Sirius was unkind in anyway, he was just a charmer and a Black. The Blacks were known for their aristocratic good looks, money and power. Coupled with the immense amount of charm, how was any girl supposed to resist? Sirius was like James in being a pureblood, except James was going home to loving parents who doted upon him, and spoiled him rotten, whereas Sirius was going home to cruel parents where he would be ignored all summer, as he had been ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin all those years previous. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark button up shirt. James had dared him to wear Kate's short shorts and a crop top to meet his parents on the platform but he had valued his life too much to accept James' dare, if you think for a moment that is a melodramatic statement then you have obviously never met Lady Black. Besides Kate was perfectly happy wearing her own shorts, paired with one of Sirius' old 'kinky merpeople' band t-shirts. She thought showing a lot of flesh and flouting her magic was a fantastic way to arrive. She too was going home to less than courteous parents, her mother was a squib from a pureblood family and her stepfather a muggle of the worst kind, they both resented her and her magic, and she didn't think much of them either. She had long beach blonde hair and huge sparkling blue eyes, she was one of those people you could imagine being either sickly sweet 1, or extremely slutty. Though both were far from swearing and sarcastic Kate. Morgan and Alice were also showing far more flesh than conservative Lily, in her knee length floral dress. Morgan was going back to the orphanage where she grew up, so she wasn't dressed to make any kind of impression. Her auburn, curly hair was at her shoulders and her dark eyes were scanning round the group. There was one word to describe Alice, sweet. With her chubby cheeks and infectious laugh she was the only one of them to have a long term boyfriend or girlfriend; she had been dating Frank in the year above for two years now. The last of the group was Peter, unfortunately he did not share the same good looks as the rest of the group, though he did attract female admirers, he was comparably plain to his exuberant companions. 

They were all very close, almost like a family three weeks into first year they had devised a way for the girls to sneak into their dormitory unnoticed. Of course this method was generally only used by Kate and occasionally Morgan as shimmying across a thin, invisible bridge god knows how many feet in the air was not really Lily and Alice's forte. Especially not when there was stairs. Lily had charmed it so the boys couldn't use it, she did not want James Potter jumping through the bedroom window when she was changing thank you very much. Once was enough.

"Pass the bottle fatty," Kate said with a smile gesturing to James, who rolled his eyes and passed her the butterbeer after taking a long swig himself.

"Promise you'll write," Lily said, her brow furrowed.

"We write every year, don't we?" Sirius asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, every year we get to read lovely long letters about Sirius' two problems. His family, and the fact he's not getting laid," Morgan said with a wink in his direction.

"Oh shut up," he replied, trying to laugh and taking the butterbeer from Kate, who was laid with her head on his stomach.

"Well I'll offer you a distraction this year, Sirius," Kate said, taking the butterbeer back before he had a chance to drink any. "Surrey's not far from London, sneak out and meet me somewhere, I'm not going to promise you getting laid, but a distraction might be do you some good." The others laughed.  
"Oh very funny," Sirius said to them. "Good idea Kate, I'll owl you."

"Hey Remus," Morgan said coyly. "Northumberland and Cornwall are pretty close, we should meet up too. I can promise on getting you laid." Everyone laughed again, as Cornwall and Northumberland could not be further away from each other.  
"Are the little furry problems away?" James asked.  
"All but one," Sirius said. "And he's getting on my fucking nerves." Remus smirked and shook his head.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes Bear and Michael are with the trunks." The two cats, Bear and Michael were shared between the eight of them, Michael was going home with Alice, and Bear with Kate. They often used the term 'furry little problem' interchangeably between them and Remus' lycanthropy so no one would discover the true nature of what they were discussing.

"It's almost noon," Sirius sighed.

"Urgh, can't we just stay here forever?" Kate groaned.

"At least you're not going home to an orphanage," Morgan remarked.  
"Morgan, please come home with me," Lily begged for the hundredth time. "I hate to think of you in that wretched place. My parents would love to have you!"

"I couldn't impose Lils, you know that," Morgan said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "It's not that bad, I'll be fine. I always am."

"Sneak out with me and Kate," Sirius said.

"Unlike you two, I am allowed out. It's an orphanage not a prison camp," she reminded them. She had told them countless times that her parents had been wealth and had not skimped on their life insurance or plans for their only child. "It's not a bad orphanage, has anyone got any cigarettes?" Everyone shook their heads.  
"I wish," Sirius muttered. "I'll never be able to leave and buy any either. It's going to be a long summer."

"Don't worry, I'll send you some cigarettes and some fire whiskey," Kate laughed. "How else will you get through your sexless summer."

"I don't know," James pondered, waggling his eyebrows. "I've heard rumours about 'the noble and most ancient house of Black."

"Oh God," Sirius said in disgust.

"Maybe you should go and ask Narcissa and Bellatrix if they've been getting it on, James," Kate laughed.

"Then beg them to sort out old Padfoot here," Morgan giggled.

"And on that incestuous note," Lily said loudly as she rose from the grass. "Let's go board that train."

"You guys are all sick," Sirius muttered.

"Just looking out for you man," James said with a wink. "Do you reckon your cousins have gone at it?... Do you _know_ if-"

"Stop talking." Sirius interrupted loudly, the others laughed silently.

They said their goodbyes on the train.  
"Now no killing any family members," Morgan told Sirius, kissing him on the cheek. "Have a… well just don't kill anyone over summer, sweetie."

"I promise," he told her as he squeezed her tightly. "Don't let the other orphans eat you." Morgan rolled her eyes. "Oh and Kate, don't let those muggles get you down."  
"I wouldn't worry," Kate said, a smirk creeping across her face as she hugged Sirius. "They still have no idea I can't do magic outside of school." Everyone snorted.

"Clueless," they chorused. 

After they said their goodbyes they wall walked out onto the platform.  
James, Lily and Alice to loving parents.  
Remus and Peter to just as loving mothers.

Sirius and Kate to parents they resented.  
And Morgan to no one at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate spent the first weeks of her summer walking the back roads and country lanes of rural Surrey, counting the days until she could go back to school. She was at the village shop using fake ID to buy tobacco which she could send to Sirius, she didn't know why, but all her friends seemed to have a preference for roll ups. So that is what she bought. Once outside she rolled her own cigarette has she meandered slowly down the lane, in the general direction of her parent's house, so she could owl Sirius. Before she had the chance to even light her cigarette her name was called from behind her.

"Oi, Kate!" She spun round and saw three boys she used to go to school with when she was a child.  
"What?"  
"What are you doing here?" One asked.  
"I'm home for the summer," she replied.  
"Oh… where's your school again?"  
"It's a boarding school in Scotland," she said tonelessly.  
"Oh… is it an all-girls school?" The guy who asked was raising his eyebrows and surveying her critically.  
"No." She responded in disgust. "Get your mind out of the gutter." They laughed as she turned away from them.  
"You wanna come out with us?" One shouted.  
"I have better things to do than take drugs in the park with you, thank you very much," she called back to them not looking back. As she walked away she heard:  
"She's hot, it's a pity she's so stuck up her own ass," and the others murmur in agreement. Kate smirked to herself and carried on walking.

When she got home a long letter was waiting for her from Morgan, and slightly shorter one from Sirius.  
_Dear Kate  
I hope you're having a good summer, and that your family are being tolerant. The muggles here are being quite nice actually, they let me go shopping and to the cinema without supervision and they've given me my own bedroom this year! It has its own bathroom and a really nice view of the Thames. It's so weird living without magic, and without a room filled with you girls! It's too quiet, it's slightly unnerving for me if I'm perfectly honest, when I sleep through the alarm there is no one to tip me off the mattress and no one to wrestle with over the first shower! I've been helping look after some of the younger ones since I got here, there is one named Kate! She is four and the sweetest little thing, so nothing like you at all.  
I've also met a guy, his name is Samuel, he's a muggle from round the corner, and he's very persistent! But kind of cute as well, he asked me out to see a film seven times before I agreed. Am I turning into Lily? I'll let you know how that goes of course. I thought maybe you could come to London a few days before school starts. We can meet up and buy our new things in Diagon Alley. It would be lovely if we could. Would your parents let you come?  
Just an idea of course.  
Have you heard much from James or Peter, I barely had two lines from each of them, they must be having too much fun to write letters. I don't have much more to say about life at the moment, so I'll end this letter by saying that I hope you are okay. That I love you and miss you and cannot wait until September. We must be some of the only teenagers in England dying to go back to school, how sad!  
Lots of love,  
Morgan x  
_Kate smiled and opened the letter from Sirius.

_Dear Katie.  
I hope you are having a better summer than I am. My own mother tried to hex my ears off. I can't wait to leave and I don't know how I am going to be able to come back next year, it's terrible here. Bellatrix and Narcissa have been staying (you make any jokes I will put owl droppings in your breakfast. Oh and don't tell James, sick bastard) along with other ghastly relatives. Mostly I have been stuck in my bedroom; I've read more books in the past few weeks than all of last year. I'm absolutely dying to get away, preferably before I go insane from the boredom. I hope your summer is all right, and you can leave the house and enjoy the sun. Though I can't imagine you letting your parents stop you. Thank you for your last letter and the cigarettes, you're a life saver. When are you going to Diagon Alley? My mother can't stop me from buying school supplies.  
I miss you a lot KatieKins, almost as much as my darling James.  
Yours, Sirius_

Kate smiled at the last line and sat down to scribble replies to both of her friends. 

Three days later Sirius, Kate and Morgan had a plan.

Kate had her trunk packed waiting on the pavement outside the house, no one would see it, it was a pretty secluded lane. She walked tentatively into the kitchen where her mother and stepfather we cooking dinner and reading the paper. Her mother looked exactly like her, except with dark tunnel like eyes, instead of glistening blue ones. Her stepfather was big and burly, with an army buzz cut, she disliked him intently.  
"I wondering if you could give me some money," she said quietly. "I need to buy uniform and textbooks." Her stepfather groaned and pulled out his chequebook, writing down the usual figure. "And when are you leaving?" Her mother asked haughtily. "I mean when does school start."  
"September the first," she said, plucking the cheque and pocketing it before pulling her wand from her sleeve. She held it high, aimed at her parents. This wand had been her saving grace, her parents hadn't dare hit her since she got it. "I'm leaving."  
"You can't leave," he mother spat, eyeing the wand uncertainly. "Where would you go? You've got no friends."  
"Just because I would rather not converse with the Neanderthals who inhabit this village does not mean I do not have friends. I'm going to London. Believe it or not I have a friend who also has insufferable parents. You're going to let me leave, and you're going not going to follow me. You're going to back to pretending you don't have a daughter like you do the rest of the year, and if anyone asks…. I've gone on holiday France with one of the girls in my dorm."  
Her parents glared at her, but dared not contradict her when she was holding her wand like that. "See you then," she said, as she crossed over to the door and wrenched it open. "This was nice," she said in a sweet voice. "Longest chat we've had in five years, I'd say we could do this again, but I really don't plan on ever coming back."  
Kate felt strangely liberated as she walked from the house toward her trunk, as she picked it up she could hear the shouts of her parents arguing inside. The freedom she felt when she board the newly appeared Knight Bus was incomparable to anything she had ever felt before.  
"Where'd you say you were going sweetheart?" asked the conductor.  
"Grimmauld Place, London," she replied, he nodded and left her to wait out the rest of the journey.


	3. Chapter 3

She arrived in a grimy muggle neighbourhood just as the sky was turning dusky. She waited, just as Sirius had told her to, on the green in the centre of the street. Just when she was starting to worry, two of the house started to shift. In the gap between them another house was forming, much grander looking than the others. Kate gaped at the sight until she heard the shouting from inside, and the door slamming against the wall as it was opened with too much ferocity. Sirius almost fell out of the door, trunking in hand and wand arm flailing, deflecting as many curses as he could manage. He turning swiftly and short a spell in Kate's direction before turning back and firing more spells into the house. Kate reached for her wand and was just about to help when Sirius shouted.  
"Kate, NO!" She lowered her wand and watched helplessly and Sirius ran backward, still shooting spells.  
"Run!" he shouted over his mother's screeches. She didn't need telling twice. Pulling her trunk along behind her she ran in the same general direction as Sirius. As soon as he reached the tarmac of the road he turned and sprinted to Kate, grabbing her hand. Together then ran as fast as their legs could carry them down the middle of the road. When they could no longer hear the screams and murderous insults they collapsed onto the pavement, chests heaving and breathing laboured. Kate was the first to break the silence between them.  
"Well… your mum's a fucking charmer." Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.  
"Yeah, she's a bundle of laughs that one," he said standing and holding out a hand to pull her up. "Leaky Cauldron's the other side of London."  
"We've got a long walk ahead of us then," Kate sighed, rolling a cigarette and passing it to Sirius before rolling her own.  
"Nah," he said lightly, taking a drag. "I have other means of transportation."  
"Right…" Kate said, not wanting to know. "Sirius how much shit are you going to get for that fiasco?"  
"With my family? Bucket loads. With the ministry… probably none," he said. "They'll assume it was my family casting the spells, not me."  
"So no magic now you are out of the house?" she asked, Sirius shook his head. "So how are we getting there?"  
"You'll see," he replied with a sly grin.  
"How far do we have to walk?" She asked.  
"Exactly a cigarette's walk away." Kate rolled her eyes, why did he have to be so difficult?  
"Here we are," he said a few minutes later, just as he flicked the end of cigarette away. He gestured to a graffitied garage door and opened it promply. Out of the dim he wheeled an oversized black motorbike.  
"And how are we going to fit the two of us, both our trunks, the cat, and the owl on that thing. It's not _that_ big," Kate asked.  
"You'd be surprised how much James hears sentiments to that effect," Sirius with a smirk.  
"I don't care about you and your boyfriend's pillow talk Black," Kate replied with a wink. Sirius narrowed. "Don't sulk, now come on, what's this?"  
"This is a magic motorbike dearest Katie," he said triumphantly. "I charmed both our trunks earlier, we shall fly to the Leaky Cauldron."  
"And what if we are seen?"  
"You obviously haven't been on many_ good_ flying motorbikes sweetheart. This one has got an invisibility button." Kate narrowed her eyes and contemplated this for a moment.  
"Okay. Let's do it," she said with a nod.  
"I knew you wouldn't chicken out on me," Sirius said, kissing her cheek. "I'll let my owl fly beside us, but Bear's basket will fit in the box on the back, and I'll tie the trunks on with the enchanted rope that's in there at the moment."

Once everything was set, Kate climbed onto the seat behind Sirius, wrapping her arms round his waist and clenching her thighs around him.  
"I could get used to this," he said cheekily.  
"Do you want me to make an incest joke Sirius? Don't think I won't. It's not below me," Kate informed him.  
"Haha, _James," _he scoffed sarcastically. "Ready?  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she said dryly. Sirius gunned the engine and sped off down the straight road at breakneck speed.  
"Sirius!" Kate squealed, just before he pulled up from the ground. Saving them from hitting the building, he chuckled. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, or are you just an arsehole?" she demanded.

Kate and Sirius flew over London in semi darkness for around fifteen minutes. Kate decided that actually, she quite liked it. The wind in her hair, and the view of the illuminated city were actually quite pleasant.  
Too soon Sirius was making the motorbike decline. They landed in the familiar street in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Quickly they found as somewhere to park Sirius' bike and the pair entered the pub with their belongings.  
"I'm afraid we only have the one double room available," the barman told them.  
"That's fine," Sirius replied, and then said aside to Kate. "It's not like we haven't shared a room before, or we have any other options."  
"True," Kate said as she nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe we are here," Sirius said running his hands through his hair and flinging himself onto the bed.  
"Me neither," Kate sighed as she dropped onto the bed beside him. They both laid in companionable silence, staring at the ceiling.  
"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Sirius asked eventually, looking at her.  
"No," she said. "Don't be an idiot, it's not like we've never shared a bed before."  
Sirius let out another bark-like laugh.  
"True." He conceded.  
"I should owl Morgan, she said she would visit Diagon Alley as soon as she could, apparently the dreaded orphanage is within a few miles of here," Kate said after a minutes pause. "You should owl your boyfriend."  
"You're right, James is going to be missing my sweet loving."

Kate noticed Sirius wince slightly as he crossed the room.  
"Sirius..." She said. "What is the matter?"  
"What? Nothing?"  
"Sirius?"  
"I think one of mummy dearest's curses got me," he said rolling his shoulder.  
"Sirius, take off your shirt."  
"I'm not your whore Katie," Sirius joked.  
"I'm serious."  
"No! I am!" Sirius laughed.  
"Stop being such an idiot, let me look," she said firmly.  
"Fine," he sighed unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it over the chair in the corner.  
"Holy shit Sirius," Kate exclaimed.  
"I know, my abs are fantastic." Kate ignored him, and his perfectly muscled chest.  
"That is one hell of a burn. That woman has got one hell of a stinging hex on her by the looks of this. I've got some lotion I think will help."  
"But I can't reach that part of my back," Sirius said giving her a look. "You're going to have to do it." She rolled her eyes as she retrieved the tube from her trunk. She dabbed it as gently as she could on his shoulder blade. He flinched the first time, but after that he did not allow himself so much as a breath out of turn.  
"Done," Kate said after what seemed like a year to Sirius.  
"Was that just an excuse to cop a feel?" he asked her with a wink.  
"Yeah, that's right," she replied sarcastically as she put away the tube.  
"In that case I think it's about time you took_ your_ top off," he joked. Kate swotted his arm.  
"Seriously though, thanks Kate," he said. "If you won't take your top off, at least let me treat you to dinner." Kate sighed.  
"If you must Black, if you must." They both laughed and left to go and find somewhere to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sirius Orion Black I swear on Merlin's sexiest underwear if you don't shut your bloody bird in the next thirty seconds you will never need to seduce a Ravenclaw again, it won't work!" Kate threated irately as an owl tapped at the window.  
"It's not my owl this time," Sirius groaned, but rolled out of bed anyway. He stumbled across the dark room and opened the creaky window. Kate retreated under the covers.  
"I take your point. But for the record," Sirius replied groggily. "There's no Ravenclaws left to seduce."  
"Even the first years, oh Sirius, you sick bastard. I know you're a Black and everything but still-"  
"Oh ha ha ha," Sirius interrupted. "You know exactly what I meant."  
"Sick bastard," Kate repeated, turning over and nuzzling into the pillow. She saw the flicker of the candle in the corner and heard the ripping open of an envelope.  
"Katie," he said slowly and seriously. "I think you are going to want to see these… they're from Hogwarts. OWLS."  
"No! It's not that time of year yet is it? Oh Merlin it is! I'm not looking, I don't want to know!" Kate pulled the bed sheets further up over her head and felt Sirius' weight on the bed.  
"I'm going to look," he said apprehensively, taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." There was a moment's pause and a rustle of parchment. "Oh kiss my ass, Bella!"  
"Sirius I don't want to know about your incestuous relationships," she started, only to be interrupted again.  
"I got less fails than she did!" he exclaimed. "Two Ps in history of magic and divination, three Os and the rest Es!"  
"Congratulations sweetie," Kate said, clambering out of bed to give him a hug. "Can I go to sleep now?"  
"Aren't you going to look at yours?" he asked, waving them temptingly in front of her face.  
"Fine!" she said snatching them from his hands. With shaking hands she opened the envelope. "I can't do it Sirius, you look." She said pushing the letter into his hands and rising to pace the room.  
"You're sure?" Sirius asked, she nodded, biting her lip. He opened them, and read them for a moment. "Well done KatieKins!" He said jumping up from the bed and hugging her, lifting her into the air and swinging her as he did so.  
"Was it good?" Kate asked.  
"An A in History of Magic, an O in Herbology and Ancient Runes, and the rest Es," he exclaimed. Kate squealed and allowed herself to be swung around the room again.  
"This calls for a celebration!" Sirius said.  
"It's four in the morning, and we're in our underwear Sirius, what can kind of celebration do you have in mind?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well…"  
"Sirius."  
"Okay, just a thought, you know!" he said defensively. "We'll wait until morning and go out for breakfast."  
"To the ice cream parlour?" she suggested.  
"Katie," he said, squeezing her again. "Sometimes it's like you can read my mind."

"When did Morgan say she was getting here?" Sirius asked as he started his third ice cream of the morning.  
"She won't be long," Kate said, lowering her sunglasses to peer over them. "In fact…I think that may be her over there."  
Sure enough two minutes later Morgan emerged through the crowds.  
"Holy shit Sirius," She exclaimed. "You're wearing shorts."  
"I've missed you too Morg," Sirius said, standing to kiss her on the cheek.  
"I'm sorry, but that was shocking," she said hugging Kate. "How are you both?"  
"We're great!" Sirius said. "Did you get your results?" Morgan smiled as she pulled up a chair to the table and pulled Sirius' ice cream over to her.  
"I did indeed," she said taking a spoonful of the ice cream.  
"How did it go?" Kate asked.  
"Four Es and the rest Os," she said slightly shyly.  
"Congratulations," Sirius said, "but just because you're giving Lily a run for her money does not mean you can steal my ice cream."  
"No, I did that way before," Morgan said with a sweet smile. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"I'll be back in a minute," he said. "Do you want anything Katie?"  
"Can I have some juice please," Katie said reaching for her purse.  
"Apple?" She nodded. "Don't worry about it, I've got it."  
"Sirius," Kate said, trying to put the money into his hand.  
"Kate," he said, giving her a look. "I've got it."  
"You are so stubborn!" she told him. He smirked and entered the shop. "He's been like this all week," she sighed.  
"MmmHmm," Morgan mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream, raising her eyebrows questioningly.  
"What?" she asked.  
"How's your week been? Sharing a room with Sirius?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. Kate stared at her, her face emotionless.  
"Grow up," she said.  
"I knew you were enjoying it," she said audaciously. "Because Sirius sleeps without a shirt on."  
"You of all people would know Morgan darling," Kate said with a sweet smile. She giggled.  
"You're right, I would," she replied theatrically with a large smile. Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Kate, you are the only girl in our year who hasn't _succumbed_ to Sirius Black." Then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Even Lily has!"  
"I know that," she whispered back. "But I don't have any intentions of 'succumbing' to Sirius Black."  
"So you'll_ succumb _to every other boy in Hogwarts, but not darling Sirius? Better not tell him that, he might cry," Morgan giggled.  
"Why are we using the word succumb? It's a weird word, and you're making me out to be some kind of whore," she whispered.  
"You're not a whore sweetie, but there is no way you can pretend you're a virgin. If you hadn't slept with anyone I would respect your choice of not getting with Sirius, but you have and Sirius is the most attractive boy in our year, and probably the year above," she told her. Kate sighed and gave her a stern look.  
"Will you stop being so… so…."  
"I'm just saying Kate, you won't regret it, trust me," she said with a wink.  
"What won't Kate regret?" Sirius asked dropping into the seat between them. Kate coughed nervously and looked at the floor. Morgan pulled him close and whispered something in his ear Kate couldn't hear. She blushed furiously and gave a Morgan a sinister glare.

"You should definitely do it!" Sirius said. "If Peter can manage it so can you."  
"What?" Kate asked, alarmed.  
"I mean… I know it took Peter a few months, but with me and James' help he got his confidence up enough to try and he managed it," Sirius said encouragingly. Kate looked at Sirius in confusion, and then to Morgan who was trying to keep her giggles silent. "You could completely do it!" Sirius continued. "It doesn't take long to learn, and it's so easy when you get the hang of it. Everyone will help you."  
"Come on, I don't like being the only girl animagus," Morgan finally said in a hushed voice, grinning at Kate. Luckily Sirius didn't notice the sudden comprehension on Kate's face.  
"Oh… okay then I'll guess I'll try," she said hurriedly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sirius hurry up!" Kate hissed from behind him as she pushed him down the alley way. "It's ten to"  
"We can't go too fast, the muggles!"  
"Oh they won't even notice, but we can't miss the train!  
"Fine," he said grasping her hand. "Run!"  
They sprinted down the alley out onto a busy main road, as fast as they could, dodging through the traffic, trunks in tow toward Kings Cross. Finally they made it to the station, not stopping to catch breath or apologize to the people who were bowled over by their trunks, they jumped through the barrier onto the deserted platform. Only a handful of parents had chosen to wave off the train so getting to the engine was easy, hopping on a second before the door closed they sighed in relief.  
"We made it," Kate wheezed.  
"Yeah," Sirius said clutching his side. "I'll go put our trunks somewhere." It was then they turned to see a collection of students staring at them, and their late entrance. Kate quickly dropped his hand.  
"Thanks," she said. "I'll go find the others."  
In the very last compartment on the train she found them, they all looked up when she entered.  
"Kate where have you been? Where's Sirius?" Lily asked, obviously they had been talking about where they were.  
"We only just made it on, we couldn't find somewhere to leave the bike," she informed them. "Sirius has gone to put out trunks away."  
"Bear!" Alice squealed, reaching out to Kate who was holding him in her own arms. Passing him over to Alice, who nuzzled into his flank and tickled his stomach. Kate fell into a seat and closed the carriage door behind her.  
"How was everyone's summer?" she asked. Sirius joined them during this discussion and told the story of how he and Kate had fearlessly risked their lives for the promise of freedom. Lily told them all about her ghastly sister Petunia and her new boyfriend, Vernon who apparently looked like he was made out of sausage meat. Alice said that she had met up with Frank a lot over the summer and gushed about how amazing he is and how much she likes him, in a sweet way of course. James was just discussing what he had seen whilst in Europe when there was a knock on the door.  
"Oh Merlin!" Alice exclaimed. "It's Frank! Do I look okay? Do I have anything in my teeth?"  
"You look lovely Alice," Morgan said giving her a reassuring smile. "Come in!" The door slid open and Frank stood there looking bashful.  
"Hello," he said nervously.  
"Hi Frank," everyone chorused.  
"Did you hear the news?" he asked, everyone stayed silent. "I made Head Boy this year." After everyone had offered their congratulations to him he looked directly at Alice.  
"Alice," he said, looking at her soppily. "I was wondering if you would like to come and join me in my compartment, my friends said they wanted to see you. I do too… obviously. If you would like to I mean. I don't mind if you don't it was just a thought… if you wanted." Alice nodded, her ponytail bouncing as she did so.  
"I'd love to!" she said, jumping up from the seat and putting Bear into Remus' lap. "I'll see you guys at the feast."

She left the compartment and Lily turned to the others.  
"Those two are the sweetest thing!" she said. "There just one of those people you know will end up together."  
"Bit like you and me , Lils," James' said with a wink.  
Lily glared at him and ignored his comment. "It's so weird, Frank will be leaving this year, and we will be in the last year then. It's all gone so fast." The others murmured in agreement, each going off into their own nostalgic thoughts.  
It was Morgan who broke the silence.  
"You'll never guess what Kate has agreed to do," she said with a smile and pointing he wand at the door, charming it so they couldn't be overheard.  
"What?" Remus asked.  
"She's agreed to become an animagus!" Morgan said rapturously. "Now there will be two girls!"  
"Nice one," James said. "What do you reckon she will be?"  
"I'm taking bets on a bird," Morgan said.  
"I think I badger," Peter said. Everyone turned to look at him. "You know… because Morgan is a fox. And badgers and foxes kind of go together, like Kate and Morgan do." Everyone continued to stare at him.  
"Anyway!" Sirius said finally. "I'm betting on a cat."  
"Like McGonagall?" Lily scoffed. "I'm betting on a… rabbit, or hare or something."  
"It would be cool if she could fly, maybe she'll be a bat," Remus suggested.  
"Oh I'd love to be a bat!" Kate said enthusiastically. "That would so cool! I'd have huge ears, and see by sound."  
"Isn't it Dracula that turns into a bat? Morgan laughed.  
"Just like Kate then," Sirius said with a wink.  
"I think it's time for some more incest jokes," Kate said with a sweet smile. Sirius only narrowed his eyes.

The journey seemed to take no time at all as they talked and laughed. Before they knew it they were pulling into Hogsmeade station, there was a last minute dash to pull on robes and find the cats before they made their way up to the feast. As they walked into the Great Hall Professor McGonagall strode up to them in a hurry.  
"Potter," she said addressing James. "I haven't got much time, but here you are, I want to see in my office about this tomorrow afternoon, when lessons finish." She put something in his hand and stalked off, probably to find the first years. James opened his palm in confusion and there in his palm was a shining red badge.  
"No way," he breathed. "Quidditch captain." Kate and Sirius cheered, both being on the Quidditch team themselves, and the others offered their congratulations to James.  
The feast went as normally as any at Hogwarts and soon enough they were traipsing upstairs to bed, where they said bade each other good night and settled down to awake to their first day back at Hogwarts.

The next morning at breakfast everyone was talking about one of three things, their new timetables, Hogsmeade or the start of term ball.  
"So who's everyone going with?" Sirius asked before taking a mouthful of toast.  
Most of the group shrugged.  
"Me and Frank are going to together," Alice replied.  
"Bertie Harrison from Hufflepuff asked me last night," Lily said. James groaned audibly.  
Sirius turned to talk to Kate, who he was sat next to. "Well I was thinking Kate if you weren't go-" he stopped mid word as two Ravenclaws approached the table where they were eating.

"Hi," one of them, Finn said awkwardly. They were Finn and Kyle Hamilton, twins from Ravenclaw. Finn was their Quidditch captain, and Kyle was their prefect.  
"We were wondering," Kyle said, looking at Morgan and Kate who sat next to one another. "Whether you two girls would like to go with us to the start of term ball… if nobody's already asked you , that is?"  
"No," Kate said. "No one has asked us."  
"We'd love to," Morgan contributed.  
"Definitely," said Kate.  
"Excellent, I thought maybe Kate could go with my brother, because they both like Quidditch, and maybe you would like to go with me, Morgan?" Kyle asked.  
"That would be lovely," she said with a big smile.  
"Really lovely," Kate said breathlessly, smiling at Finn.  
"Cool, well we'll let you get back to you breakfast then," Finn said. "See you on Friday night; we'll wait for you outside your common room."  
"Okay, see you then."  
"Bye."  
Morgan and Kate looked at each other as soon as they left.  
"No way!" Morgan squealed. "The Hamilton twins!"  
"Seventh years," Kate breathed.  
"Hot seventh years!"  
"Quidditch Captain!"  
"Prefect!"  
They high fived and started discussing what they were going to wear to the ball. Only Remus noticed Sirius' face go suddenly paler, and him stabbing his bacon a little too hard with his fork.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first AN this story. Hi! I just wanted to reply to some unregistered reviews. Thank you very much for all of them and yes there will be some Lily and James in this story, though I don't want to give too much away. **

**If anyone was wondering what Lily, Kate, Morgan and Alice looked like in my head when I was writing this, you can view this: tinypic(.)com**_**/r/15nm71s/7**_** it's a beautiful paint creation of the actresses I would use if I could in this fanfiction, though one isn't an actress…not the point though. Thank you very much for reading, I would appreciate a review :-D Thank you! **

Sirius and Kate where sat out on by the lake later that afternoon in their free period after lunch. Mostly people were in other lessons, so they were alone, enjoying the sun.  
"Sirius, stop staring at me," Kate said, not looking up from her Charms essay.  
"What?" Sirius said, as though being pulled out of a daydream. Kate frowned and looked at him.  
"Nothing," she said. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he said shortly. Kate rolled her eyes, and got back to her essay. After a while Sirius spoke again. "Is there a reason you are going to the ball with Finn Hamilton of all people?" he asked brusquely.  
"He asked me," Kate replied, surveying Sirius who was sat looking moody. His eyes seemed darker than usual and had lost their usual sparkle.  
"So that's the only reason? You don't like him?" he asked slowly.  
"Well, I don't really know him that well. He's fantastic at Quidditch and he's good looking, and he asked," Kate reasoned.  
"I'm good at Quidditch! I'm good looking!" Sirius pointed out irritably.  
"And you're so modest! Besides, what's your problem?" Kate asked. Sirius looked away. "Sirius… did you get rejected by someone?"  
"No! I am Sirius Black, I do not get rejected. The person I was going to ask is already going with someone else," he said defensively.  
"Oh… well in that case just ask someone else then ditch them once the one you want to ask becomes available, why am I telling you this? This is what you do every day," Kate commented.  
"Kate do you just see me as some sort of player?"  
"Yes," Kate laughed, his face fell. "Oh come on Sirius," she said taking his hand and squeezing it. "Stop being so sensitive all of a sudden. Where is the Sirius Black I know? Why are you moping here with me, when you could be … wooing her, or whatever it is you do."  
"I don't woo!" Sirius exclaimed, outraged.  
"Fine, why aren't you there _seducing_ her with you trademark charm?" Kate teased.  
"She's not charmable," he replied.  
"Everyone is charmable, have you tried?"  
"No."  
"Then pull your finger out of your arse and make her like you, you've done it with everyone else," Kate told him.  
"You think I should?" he asked.  
"Definitely. You have to get every girl in Hogwarts into a broom closet with you before the end of seventh year don't you? Might as well get this one over and done with," she said with a smirk.  
"Thanks Kate, I'll do it after the ball I guess," he said with a smile.  
"No problem sweetie, next time Hogwarts' Casanova has a spell of self-doubt you know where to come," she said.  
"You have no idea," he breathed.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

It was two in the morning, the first few days of term had flown by and five people were still awake and working in Gryffindor common room, Sirius, James, Morgan, Kate and Lily.  
"Lily why can't you become an animagus too? It would be so cool to have all of us as them, together!" Kate asked.  
"Because it's so irresponsible and dangerous and I'm a perfect prefect who can't break any rules because then I might not be Head Girl next year if anyone found out. It's illegal and I'm a good girl," Morgan mocked in a high pitched voice.  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
"I think Morgan hit the nail on the head there," she said giving her a glare.  
"I think it's really good you're not giving in to peer pressure and want to be Head Girl, Lily," James said adoringly.  
"Thank James" Lily said, surprised. "I didn't know you respected my decision not to break rules."  
"I do Lily! I think it's fantastic that you are your own person!"  
"Oh, someone pass me a bucket," Sirius said frowning at the both of them. Not that they noticed, they were staring into each other's eyes. The others exchanged dubious and confused looks.  
"Anyway," Kate said loudly. This seemed to bring Lily back to reality, she spun round and looked genuinely confused, she sat playing with her hair self-consciously.  
"Don't worry Kate, I managed it and you're better than me at transfiguration. You'll be fine, honestly," Morgan told her.  
"Thank Morgan," Kate said.  
"I think it's time we called it a night," Sirius said getting up and yawning. "I'm knackered."

Friday afternoon the four girls almost ran up to their dormitory as soon as classes had finished, four hours later they emerged.  
Morgan was wearing a short navy blue sequin dress with long sleeves and a low back paired with platform patent leather heels and a clutch. Her auburn hair was slightly less curly and voluminous than usual so reach far below her shoulders. Kate was wearing a turquoise short strapless dress with draping, with cream peep toe heels and dainty silver pendant James had given her for her birthday last year. Her blonde hair was wavy and the top half had been pinned up with silver ornate clips Lily was wearing a short cream lace, one shouldered dress and bright red heels, her red hair curled and piled into large, loose bun on the back on her head. Alice was wearing a longer, pink chiffon dress which floated as she walked with gold strappy heels, and her hair pulled into a messy side ponytail. As they descended the staircase James let out a low whistle.  
"You guys don't half clean up well," he said surveying them all.  
"We could say the same about you three James darling," Morgan said gesturing to his tuxedo like dress robes.  
"Why thank you Morgan, I like to think I look good," he said.  
"Shall we leave before James' head gets any bigger?" Remus asked.  
"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked.  
"He went to go and find his date early," Peter answered.  
"Come on Morgan," Kate said grabbing her hand. "The Hamiltons will be waiting." Morgan giggled and allowed herself to be pulled over to the portrait hole.  
"Have a good night" she called.  
"Try and get laid," Kate shouted. "Would probably do you all some good!"


	7. Chapter 7

There was a loud knocking on the dormitory door.  
"Come in," Lily groaned sitting up and looking round the deserted room. The door opened and in came a small blonde second year girl.  
"What is it?" Lily asked.  
"I'm really sorry Lily, but James and Remus are the bottom of the staircase, and they refuse to leave until you come and answer them. They say it's really important and it can't wait till morning, they threatened to hex me if you don't come down."  
Lily groaned and rolled out of bed. "Those boys," she muttered pulling on a dressing gown over her night gown. By the time Lily got down to the common room she was awake enough to be furious.  
"It is three o'clock in the morning!" she hissed. "What do you think you are doing."  
"Lily we have forgotten the password we put on our dorm, can you come and help us?" Remus asked. Lily groaned again.  
"For goodness sake," she said as she walked up the boys' staircase why on earth would you feel the need to password protect your own dorm, where's the clue?"  
"Engraved on the door," James said.  
"Oh Merlin, are you boys conceited or what? James' sexy body," Lily said in a bored tone. The door swung open as it should and the three were met with a sight that made them want to rip out their eyes. Remus slammed the door shut as fast as he could, and James covered Lily's eyes with his hands. The ran fast back down into the stairs and fell into the common room.  
"Oh Merlin!" Lily shouted. "There are things you can never unsee!"  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Remus said, wrinkling his nose.  
"I think I might join you Moony," James said clutching his stomach.  
"Lily we need to come and sleep in your dorm," Remus said.  
"What!"  
"We can't sleep in ours!" James moaned.  
"Why?"  
"You saw why! Sirius is in there!" he said.  
"He's always in there!" Lily exclaimed.  
"Yes! But tonight he's not alone, and he didn't even have the decency to be in his bed with hangings glued shut! We don't usually see that kind of thing you know" Remus explained.  
"We're scarred forever!" James whined.  
"Well why can't you sleep on the floor down here?" Lily asked.  
"Please Lily, have mercy. We know you've got three spare beds up there. Alice is in the boys dorm with Frank, and Morgan and Kate are probably still out with the Ravenclaws. We can't sleep on the floor! We're tired!" Remus pleaded.  
"I'm not sure…" Lily said, arms folded.  
"Then be our guest, go and break up what's happening in our dorm so we can sleep there," James said. Lily cringed.  
"Fine you can come, but you have to behave," Lily said.  
"Deal," they chorused. Lily pulled out her wand and quickly cast a spell on the stairs, allowing the boys to pass.  
"Quickly!" she said. "It won't last long."

Breakfast the next morning was an awkward affair to say the least. The eight Gryffindors sat and ate in silence.  
"Why are we not talking?" Kate asked. Her and Morgan were dressed in jeans and t-shirts which obviously weren't theirs, with rather mussed up hair, looking tired but perfectly cheerful.  
"Lilyflower, please pass the butter," James said haughtily, gesturing to the butter which was in front of Sirius.  
"Of course James," Lily said, not looking at Sirius, who carried on chewing his toast.  
"Guys what's going on?" Morgan asked, looking from face to face.  
"We don't want to talk about it," Remus quickly.  
"So how did the ball go for you two?" Lily asked, trying to chance the subject. Morgan and Kate spoke for a few minutes about how fantastic their evenings were, and what nice guys Finn and Kyle were.  
"They brought us flowers," Morgan said smiling widely.  
"They were so sweet!" Kate gushed. "How was your date Lily?"  
"Boring." Lily said.  
"There is nothing worse than a date which is dull, you can't recover from that," Morgan said. "How was your night Sirius?"  
"You do not want to know," James' said loudly, glaring at his friend.  
"Why?" Kate asked.  
"You haven't seen what we've seen," he said dramatically.  
"What happened?" Kate asked, alarmed.  
"We walked in on something…" Lily stage whispered. Sirius dropped his fork.  
"Walked in on what?" Kate asked. Three heads turned to Sirius.  
"Oh no," he said slowly.  
"He didn't even notice we walked in!" Lily cried.  
"We're going to have to burn the wallpaper, and the curtains, and Remus' bed!" James' wailed.  
"My bed! Sirius!"  
"I'm sorry man!" he said holding up his hands. Kate and Morgan dissolved into laughter at the whole situation.  
"What a second," Kate managed to say. "If Sirius was being dirty all over your room, where did you sleep?"  
"Well Kate, I slept in your bed, and Moony here in Morgan's, we thank you for their use," James said.  
"Wait a second, then where were you two?" Sirius asked , eyes narrowed in suspicion. Morgan and Kate looked at each other before laughing once again.  
"What about Alice and Peter," Morgan reminded them.  
"I was with Frank," Alice said.  
"I was with Natalie," Peter said.  
"Who?" Morgan asked.  
"Not Natalie Hennastein?" James asked. Peter smirked.  
"She's hot, and in the year above," Kate remarked.  
"High five Pete!" Sirius shouted.  
"Stuuuuud," Kate sang. Peter looked bashful and tried to bat away the praise he was receiving.  
"So overall everyone but Lily had a good night then," Remus said sadly. "Sorry Lils."  
"What? Why was mine and your night so spectacular?" James asked.  
"Because Harriet and I have a date to Hogsmeade and you got to sleep in the same room as Lily," Remus said, pointing out the obvious.  
"Oi! That is completely…Oh okay," James agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Afternoon."  
Kate almost jumped out of her skin, her cigarette slipped from her fingers and dropped like a stone toward the ground. She grasped at the thin air, leaning slightly over the railing.  
"Dammit!" she sighed. "That was my last one."  
"Sorry," Sirius said. "You shouldn't be so jumpy."  
"I'm not jumpy," Kate said, not looking at him.  
"Sure," he scoffed, leaning on the railings of the astronomy tower also. "What are you doing up here alone?"  
"Just thinking, admiring the view," Kate said with a noncommittal shrug.  
"What you thinking about?" Sirius asked.  
"Just stuff," She replied vaguely.  
"Right," he responded shaking his head slightly.  
"Are Remus and James talking to you yet?" Sirius laughed and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.  
"Yeah, being pissed at me didn't last long," he said. Kate smirked.  
"When does it ever?" she asked.  
"True," he laughed.  
Kate turned to look at him for the first time, just as he turned to look at her. She had never noticed before how his stormy grey eyes seemed to see through her, almost into her very being. It was unnerving, but she fought to hold his gaze.  
"Are you going with Hamilton to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius asked. She nodded in response, and noticed Sirius' eyes turn slightly darker. "Okay."  
"Are you going with… that girl?" she asked.  
"Which girl?"  
"I'm sorry Sirius, I can't keep up," she said, quirking an eyebrow. He laughed quietly.  
"I haven't asked anyone to go with me," he said before he leaned in toward her. He took a piece of her hair which had fallen out of place and ran it through his fingers before tucking it behind her ear. "Well," he whispered, his lips brushing her sensitive ear and sending shivers down her spine. "If you change your mind about Hamilton, you know where I am." He paused for a second, before smirking again and turning to leave.  
Kate was stayed stock still as she heard his footsteps fade away, her heart was beating double pace and goose bumps were raised all along her arms.  
"That was … weird," she muttered before shaking herself.

"Good afternoon Remy," a silky voice said just beside his ear.  
"You know I hate it when you call me that, Morgie," he responded with a grin.  
"I do," Morgan said, slipping into the seat next to Remus. The library was quite empty for Friday afternoon, with half of the school still in lessons, and the other half trying to enjoy some of the last shaky rays of summer sun before the inevitable autumnal chill swept across the grounds. Freezing the suits of armour into their places and chilling the inhabitants of the castle until they were praying for the spring thaw to come sooner. Remus was sat in a secluded corner, surrounded by shelves bowing under the weight of heavy books, scribbling at his parchment, before he was interrupted by Morgan's hand on his arm. "Are you doing your potions essay?"  
"Just finished," he said with satisfaction snapping the book shut and turning to face her, she was sat forward leaning on a hand.  
"So you are free now?" she asked with a small smile.  
"I've still got charms to do," he sighed.  
"Remus," she moaned, dragging out the e. "Can't you do it tomorrow?"  
"What if something comes up tomorrow and I don't have time?" he asked her.  
"Oh go on Remus, live a little," she said, smiling again as he bit his lip.  
"I really should get this done," he said pulling his charms textbook from his bag. Morgan rolled her eyes and brushed her hand along his. His head snapped up.  
"Morgan," he said warningly.  
"Yes Remus," she said sweetly, squeezing his hand. He grasped hers back and pulled it under the table, lacing their fingers together.  
"I think you're forgetting where we are Morgan," he said brushing their shoulders together.  
"Oh come on Remus, no one's here," she gave him a large, dazzling smile and looked round. "No one will find out."  
"Keep your voice down," Remus whispered. Morgan pouted and raised her eyebrows at him. Raising her other hand she rested it gently on Remus' cheek, twirling a stray lock of his hair round her finger.  
"If only you weren't so embarrassed of me Remus," Morgan sighed.  
"You know full well that's not true," Remus replied. "You know it's better this way."  
Morgan sighed again. "I guess you're right." Remus gave her a small smile and leaned in toward her, resting their foreheads together.  
"Only 'you guess'?" he asked.  
"I know," she corrected.  
"That's better," he said with a smile. He then brushed his lips against hers, pulling her into toward him.  
"Remus please," she mocked, and then smiled, her eyes twinkling. "You call that a kiss?" He laughed and pressed his lips to hers again, this time with more pressure that sent delicious tingles down her spine.  
"Let's get out of here," Morgan whispered into his lips. "Before Pince gives us detention for 'canoodling'."  
"You know what we could do?" Remus asked.  
"What?"  
"We could go out to Hogsmeade?" he offered.  
"You_ are_ living a little, and here was me thinking you would never take my advice," Morgan said with a grin. "Who has the map?"  
"I think Sirius used it a few hours ago, I'll go and find it and meet you in the passage way in ten minutes."  
"Don't be late," Morgan whispered, smiling broadly and planting one last kiss on his lips. "Sometimes I have to admit. This sneaking around is kind of exciting."  
"I'm fine with keeping you my beautiful little secret," Remus said, running a hand over her curls. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." He kissed her forehead lightly and grabbed his bag, almost running from the library.  
Morgan sat for a minute, a smile plastered to her face.  
"Beautiful little secret," she murmured blissfully.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked exasperatedly.  
"I don't know," Sirius said with a shrug. "He went off to the library a few hours ago. Why?"  
"We have to go on prefect duty in ten minutes, and no one knows where he is!"  
"Calm down Lils he'll turn up," Kate said soothingly.  
"Yeah when has Remus ever missed prefect duty?" James asked.  
"Never," Lily sighed.  
"And have you?" Peter questioned.  
"No," Lily said quickly, the others looked sceptically at her, eyebrows raised. "Fine, once!" Everyone stayed silent, giving her the same look. "Oh piss off the lot of you," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "I'm off to go do duty," she said, storming off through the portrait hole.  
"Well guys this has been fun, but I'm going to go and fill in for Moony for a bit, that means I get me some Lily time," James said arrogantly, swaggering over to the portrait hole. "I bid you good day my friends!" He bowed flamboyantly and crawled through the portrait hole.  
"What. A. Loser." Kate said, breaking the stunned silence that followed James' exit.  
"You're telling me," Sirius laughed.

Saturday morning Sirius entered and ran across the common as fast as possible. His robes pulled tight across him.  
"Get to the dormitory!" Sirius hissed urgently to his friends.  
"Why?" James asked.  
"Just go!" Sirius insisted, ushering them all up the boy's staircase. Morgan stretched herself out on James' bed and carried on filing her nails. Lily sat on the end of Remus' with Alice and the other boys piled onto Peter's bed. Sirius crossed over to his own bed and placed a small furry animal it. It had the appearance of a cat-sized furry weasel.  
"Oh that is so cute!" Alice exclaimed. "Where did you get it Sirius?"  
"It's Kate!"  
"Why is she like that?" Peter asked thickly.  
"She just changed! We were talking about animagus and she just did!"  
"So she's a weasel now?" James said, impressed.  
"I think that might be a stoat," Lily said pensively.  
"Oh please," Morgan scoffed looking up from her nails. "That's obviously a European Pine Marten."  
"What on earth is a pine marten?" Sirius asked.  
"That is. They're an endangered species; they only live in Scotland, Cumbria and North Wales but they used to be all over the British Isles as well as Northern Europe. In medieval times it was banned for anyone but royalty to wear the pelt of a Pine Marten. They live in Woodland and are expert in climbing even the smoothest trees and are especially inquisitive and playful," she said in a matter of fact tone. The others stared at her, all wearing a bemused expression, mouths slightly agape. Except Remus she noticed, who had a look of pride about his features. "What?" she asked. "I'm not an idiot you know. I belong to a Wildlife Trust!"  
"Right," Sirius said quietly. "Well done, Morgan." She rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails. "I think the big question here is what we are going to do with Kate as a European Pine Marting."  
"Marten. European Pine Marten!" Morgan corrected, agitatedly.  
"It could be ages before she transforms back," Lily said worriedly, biting her lip worriedly ignored Morgan's outburst.  
"It took Sirius almost two days before he changed back," James said.  
"She'll do it when she's ready," Morgan said calmly. "You can't rush the first transformation."  
"You know this part of it is the most dangerous!" Sirius snapped.  
"Oh calm down," Morgan said. "She'll be fine."  
"Yeah, Kate's smart I mean if I managed it, so should she," James said with a shrug.  
"She's going to be so pleased," Peter said with a big grin.  
"Isn't she," Lily said happily. "She'll be fantastic!"  
"Why are you so calm about this?" Sirius asked, his voice raised. "Anything could happen to her!"  
"Padfoot, mate. You need to chill out a little bit, most of here have been through it without any problems, it's going to be fine," James said.  
"Do you know what isn't fine?" Morgan asked them dryly. "That she has a date with Finn in Hogsmeade in quarter of an hour and I'm going have to go and explain to him that she can't go because she's a pine marten."  
"Tell him she got in the way of Sirius' transfiguration homework," James said. "She's a weasel because Sirius is incompetent."  
"Good idea!" Morgan said, jumping up from the mattress. "A better idea would be one of you transforming so you could understand what she is obviously trying to communicate. I'll see you later."  
"Have a good time with Kyle," Alice and Lily shouted after her as she walked from the room.  
"So who doesn't have a date today?" Lily asked.  
"Just Sirius," James said.  
"Who are you going with?" Alice asked.  
"Mandy in the year above, just as friends though," he said quickly, glancing at Lily.  
"Anyway, Kate doesn't need all of us to stay with her," Lily said standing up. "Sirius will do just fine."  
"You're going to leave her!" Sirius asked, outraged.  
"Sorry Katie," James said patting the animal gently on the head. "See you later."  
"I'm meeting Frank, I'm sure you understand," Alice said as everyone but Sirius left the room.  
"You're all terrible friends!" he shouted after them.


End file.
